listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of AC/DC tribute albums
This is a list of tributes and references to the Australian hard rock band, AC/DC, in popular culture. Due to the band's worldwide popularity, many people have made references to the band in film and television shows. Their influence on many different types of bands and musicians has meant that their songs have frequently been covered by other artists. Film '' (1986) - Who Made Who is the soundtrack to this film]] Beyond the influence of AC/DC's music itself, lead guitarist Angus Young's school-boy stage outfit are often mimicked. The band's logo, too, is often used in the fashion of anti-social characters and parodied in movies; as the list shows: * Mad Max (1979) — The character, Nightrider, quotes some of the lyrics from AC/DC's song Rocker. * Sixteen Candles (1984) — In the scene where the Baker family is waking up, the song "Snowballed" (from AC/DC's 1981 album, For Those About to Rock) can be heard playing from the bedroom of Molly Ringwald's character's brother. * Maximum Overdrive (1986) — AC/DC's album Who Made Who is the soundtrack for this film. Also, in the opening scenes of the film, a Volkswagen Type 2 has AC/DC's logo painted its side. * Private Parts (1997) — Featured live concert footage of AC/DC in New York City, playing "You Shook Me All Night Long". * Rock Star (2001) — In the scene where Chris gets his nipple pierced, "Are You Ready?" can be heard playing in the background. * School of Rock (2003) — Jack Black's character, Dewey Finn, wears an Angus Young-style schoolboy outfit for the concert finale of the movie and also plays a cherry Gibson SG guitar, similar to Angus Young's. The movie also features a cover of "It's a Long Way to the Top (If You Wanna Rock 'n' Roll)" and the the original version of "Highway To Hell", "Back in Black" and "For Those About To Rock (We Salute You)". * Isi/Disi - Amor a lo Bestia (2004) — A Spanish movie in which two AC/DC fans steal a street sign with the name of the group. * Thunderstruck (2004) — The film tells the story of five AC/DC fans who set out on a pilgrimage to visit the grave of AC/DC's former lead singer, Bon Scott. Television * In My Name Is Earl, Earl Hickey (played by Jason Lee) has a list of regrets for which he seeks forgiveness for. Number 98 on the list, shown in the episode "Barn Burner", is not taking his two sons to an amusement park because he went to an AC/DC concert instead. * In The Simpsons, there have been multiple references to AC/DC. For example, in the episode "I'm Spelling as Fast as I Can", Otto the bus-driver asks Lisa Simpson to spell "AC/DC" as part of her preparations for an upcoming spelling bee. After spelling "A, C, D, C,", Otto informs Lisa that she is wrong because she forgot the lightning bolt. In "The Wizard of Evergreen Terrace", when Homer goes to the Edison Museum, a T-shirt with the AC/DC logo can be seen hung. In Simpsons Bible Stories, the closing credits feature the song, "Highway to Hell". * The character 'Butt-head', in the animated television series Beavis and Butt-head, always wears an AC/DC t-shirt. Tributes by other musicians Many different musicians have covered AC/DC's songs and even released tribute albums, showing their influence on many types of music genres, as the list shows: '' - Hayseed Dixie.]] Tribute albums Individual covers Other tributes * A drawing of Angus Young can be seen on the cover the 1994 album Dookie by Green Day. He is on top of the red building on the right, right behind the dogs pouring brown matter into the street. * Marilyn Manson have played a version of "Highway to Hell" for the Kiss film, Detroit Rock City. * The rock band Foo Fighters performed a cover of AC/DC's "Back in Black", with Jack Black providing lead vocals in the MTV coverage of the 2001 New Year's Eve. * You Am I with Tex Perkins on vocals covered "Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap" for the Dirty Deeds motion picture soundtrack in 2002. * In 2005, Nerf Herder lead singer, Parry Gripp, released his first solo album titled For Those About to Shop, We Salute You as a parody of the title For Those About To Rock (We Salute You). The album cover is also parody of the international version of Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap. * Thrash metal band, Overkill, ended their 2005 ReliXIV tour with a cover of "Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap". References * All Music Guide link * PopMatters link * Rolling Stone link * Internet Movie Database link * Crabsody in Blue * No Nosense AC/DC Webzine * The Covers Project * The Metal Observer Popular culture AC/DC